


Voodoo

by armystarlightgirl



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armystarlightgirl/pseuds/armystarlightgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the music video for "Voodoo Doll" by VIXX. Includes blood and gore and minor language. Slightly AU, but with canon elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hanuel unnie!” I rolled my eyes, putting a bandage over my fresh cut. Suddenly, I felt a sharp tug in my stomach.

I sighed and walked into the other room. “You know Sunhee, you don’t have to use the doll every time-“I gasped. “Sunhee! What have you done?” I ran to the windows trapping the six boys inside. They couldn’t escape, as they were tied to the walls by thick black ropes, attached to their backs by rings. 

“I got them for you unnie! Don’t you like them? This one is my favorite!” She caressed the window of a boy with light brown fringe, his head down so his bangs were covering his eyes. He was trapped in a glass case. Another boy was cut in many places and then stitched up neatly. He looked up at me with sad eyes, hidden under striking red hair. Another was in a room full of broken TV’s with Sunhee’s equipment all around him, his black hair slick with sweat. He was unconscious, so Sunhee had probably just finished with him. The only boy who was standing up was surrounded by spoilt food. He glared at me, his contact flashing, standing out against his white-blonde hair. I shivered. It covered his eye, making it white with a thick black x in it. The next boy looked the youngest, surrounded by a large tree. He was attempting to plead with me, but I couldn’t hear him through the glass. His blonde hair was sticking up in random places. The last boy was also unconscious, his eyes hidden by light brown bangs. His room was not unlike a bathroom, and I could see large burns on his arms and chest. 

“Sunhee! This is not okay! Who are they?” I glared at my sister. She sighed, and walked around the room, putting her hand on the glass as she said a name.

“Hongbin.” Her favorite.

“Hakyeon.” The stitched boy. 

“Leo.” The boy surrounded by piercing equipment.

“Ravi.” The room with spoilt food.

“Hyuk.” The pleading youngest.

“And Ken.” The one with burns. 

“I got them for you! Why don’t you like them?” My sister pouted, holding a sewn doll with stitches all over it. Six other dolls were scattered on her table. 

“I-You can’t do this Sunhee!” I shouted. She smirked, and twisted the arm of the doll. Hakyeon cried out, his other hand going to his shoulder.

“Stop!” I yelled, lunging for the doll, trying to stop her from hurting Hakyeon anymore. 

“I knew Hakyeon would be your favorite. He was the hardest. His will was so strong. Stronger than the others, at least. But he was still easy to crack into and break.” She grinned sadistically. I ran to his room. Before entering, I threw a sharp glance at my sister. She laughed, and I entered Hakyeon’s room. 

He was lying on the ground, cradling his shoulder. Through his ripped sweater, I saw a symbol on his forearm. One my sister used to identify her victims, and tell their dolls apart. “Hakyeon?” he flinched at my touch. “I won’t hurt you.” I showed him my symbol. “She controls me too.” He sat up carefully.

“Why am I here?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper, cracking from disuse. He winced, his position pulling at the ropes attached to the rings on his back. He scooted back into a more comfortable position. 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry.” I carefully handled his arm, checking for any broken bones or a dislocated shoulder. “It’s just going to bruise. She didn’t dislocate it, which is good. You were very lucky.”

“How are they?” he asked, his dark eyes full of worry. I knew he was talking about the five other boys.

“About the same as you. Leo and Ken are out.” His brow furrowed.

“Leo doesn’t do well with pain. He won’t tell you if he is in any pain.” He stated, ruffling his striking red hair.

“I’ll go to Leo next. I just needed to make sure you were okay. Does your back hurt?” I looked over his wounds carefully.

“Please go take care of Leo first. I’ll be fine. He needs help.” Hakyeon pulled his arm away from me, his voice cold. I stood up, a little disarmed by his cold tone.

“I’ll be back later to clean you up and bring food.” He nodded and curled up on the large couch near the back of his room. As I walked out of there, my sister was waiting.

“Is he broken? I don’t want my dolls to be too badly hurt yet.” She inspected her long black fingernails. 

“No.” I grabbed my first aid kit, and started to make my way to Leo’s room, but she stopped me, grabbing my forearm.

“What are you doing?” She asked, confused. I turned and glared at her, wrenching my arm out of her tight grasp.

“If they are for me, I reserve the right to heal them. Leave, Sunhee. I think you’ve done enough damage to them tonight.” She scoffed, scooping up the seven dolls. One for each of the boys, and one for me. She went upstairs to the upper part of the house, where we both resided.

I took a breath and entered Leo’s room. He had woken up since I had last seen him. His dark eyes were cold and his posture rigid as he tried not to pull on the ropes. 

“Leo?” He looked up at me blankly. “I’m here to help you.” No reply. I put down my kit. “Can you show me your back?” He nodded curtly, and turned. Around the places my sister had pierced him, I could see fresh bloodstains. I cleaned around the wounds, careful to not pull on the ropes. “I’m so sorry Leo. Are you okay?” He nodded, and I sighed. “Hakyeon said you would be like this. I need you to be honest with me, Leo. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me if it hurts. I know how you are feeling. She controls me too.”

“It stings.” He whispered. His voice was sweet and breathy, though quiet. It was much higher than I would have expected. 

“I know. I’m cleaning your wounds so they won’t get infected.”

“How is N hyung?” he asked, his catlike eyes flashing. 

“N-?” I asked, confused.

“Hakyeonnie.” I sighed at his one word answers.

“His arm got twisted but he will be fine.” Leo nodded. I looked at him carefully. “You’re pretty quiet aren’t you?”

“Mm. I don’t have much to say.” He stated and shrugged slightly. I saw a small symbol on his left shoulder blade, the same symbol that was on the door to his cell. 

“There. All done.” I stood up. Leo turned back to face me.

“Thank you.” He said quietly. I smiled at him.

“It’s the least I can do.” He nodded curtly and stared off into space.   
I picked up my stuff and headed to Hongbin. I was worried about working on Hongbin, because he was my sister’s favorite. “Hongbin?”


	2. Chapter 2

I picked up my stuff and headed to Hongbin. I was worried about working on Hongbin, because he was my sister’s favorite. “Hongbin?” 

He looked up suddenly. I gasped in shock. Both of his eyes were covered with the same contacts as Ravi, making his expression that much creepier. His symbol was next to his left eye, the one not covered by his light fringe. “I’m here to help you.” He relaxed. I saw the thick pieces of glass embedded in his forearms. 

“She did this to me.” He said, his voice icy. I walked up to him, and inspected his arm.

“There’s nothing I can do but clean it. I’m sorry.” He sighed.

“You can’t-“ 

“She controls me too. I would be dead if I reversed anything she does to you.” I carefully cleaned the wounds on his back and around the glass in his arms. 

“How is N-hyung? I heard him cry out.”

“My sister twisted the doll’s arm. He’ll be okay.”

“Leo-hyung?”

“He’s dealing. Those are the two that I have visited.” I said, looking for more wounds.

“You need to see Hyuk. Please. He’s the maknae, he’s only 17.” He pleaded. I remembered the young boy kneeling, bark embedded into his pale skin. I would have to skip Ravi to get to Hyuk. I shivered. That would not be a problem for me. 

“Okay I will.” I stood up. “There. I’ll bring food by later.” Hongbin nodded, his eyes shifting. I skipped over the angry Ravi, and went to Hyuk. I gazed at him from the door, analyzing his movements. He was younger than me by about 4 years, according to the age that Hongbin had given me. I shook my head. 17. My sister had taken a 17 year old boy. I walked in, and saw him kneeling, soft sobs emitting from him. I sat down next to him, and he gasped. 

“Noona?” I nodded. He buried his face in my neck, which startled me. Obviously he was either incredibly scared to the point of needing comfort, or was comfortable with skinship already. “What’s going on?” He sobbed. I wrapped my arms around him, careful to avoid the ropes. 

“I don’t know why she chose you Hyuk, I’m so so sorry.” He looked at his arms.

“She-She-”

“I know Hyuk. Can I see?” He nodded. I looked at his arms. The bark was embedded into his forearms, like Hongbin and the glass. Sunhee had cleaned his wounds though. Maybe she pitied him because he was the youngest. “My sister cleaned your wounds, so that is good.”

“I must have been out, because I don’t remember anything like that…” He trailed off, trying to think of that time. I stood up, needing to move on to the others.

“Noona!” He cried, reaching up to me.

“Hyuk,” I squatted down next to him and touched his cheek gently. “I’ll be back to check on you, but I still haven’t seen Ravi or Ken.” He slumped, his shoulders falling forward.

“Okay. Just… don’t leave us noona. We need you.” I smiled and kissed his cheek, next to his symbol. 

“You’ll be okay Hyuk.” He curled up in his off-white beanbag on the floor.

I steeled myself before heading into Ravi’s room. As soon as I walked in, he whirled and stared at me, his eyes wild with anger. 

“Who are you?” He yelled. 

“Ravi! It’s okay! I’m Haneul. I’m here to help you. She controls me too.” I showed him my symbol etched on my wrist. I saw him relax slightly. “Can I see your back?”

“I’m fine.”

“Ravi I know you’re bleeding.”

“How?” He looked at me suspiciously. 

“Because I just had to treat Leo and Hongbin!” I shouted. He was silent for a second. 

“Are they okay? Leo-“

“Doesn’t take pain very well. I know. They’re doing as well as they can in this situation.” Ravi sighed, and turned so his back was to me. 

“It hurts. A lot. Especially near the…” He trailed off, obviously not wishing to talk about the wounds that much. I nodded, and carefully started cleaning his wounds. He hissed in pain with each dab. Ravi wasn’t much of a talker, so the room was silent. “Thank you.” He said once I had finished. He looked sadly at the spoilt food on his table. I put a hand on his shoulder, right above my sister’s symbol for him.

“Don’t worry Ravi. I’m bringing everyone some food after I finish up with Ken.” He nodded and sat down near the wall.

I carefully entered the last room. Ken obviously had woken up, because he had moved closer to the hooks in the wall keeping him from escaping. He was asleep. I knelt down and shook his shoulder.

“Ken?” He bolted up, and wrenched away from me. 

“What do you want with me?” he said, his eyes wide. His chest was rising and falling very quickly, with the slightest corner of his symbol shown through the ripped fabric of his black shirt.

“Ken. It’s okay. I’m here to help you. Let’s get you cleaned up so the wounds don’t hurt anymore.” He looked warily at me. I sighed and showed him my symbol, the mark of my sister’s dark magic. He relaxed and nodded.

“You can make the pain go away?” I sighed. 

“I can make your wounds not get infected, but I can’t promise anything beyond that Ken. I don’t have powers like my sister does.” He nodded again, slower. He let me clean his wounds, and I was careful to clean without catching his ropes on anything. He sighed sadly. 

“Thank you for helping us. Is she going to hurt you for this?” He asked, his voice weak. I shook my head.

“I’ve been here for almost 3 years. I know what she does, how she does it, and where she does it. If I got out, I could ruin her. She wouldn’t dare.” I finished cleaning up his wounds. “Well, we’re all done. I’m gonna get you guys some food okay?” I stood up, and Ken went over to his chair and sat down in it.

When I went upstairs, my sister was nowhere to be found. I saw a note on the fridge.

I went to the store. Do whatever you want. There’s food in the fridge for you. –S

I grabbed whatever I could, and brought it downstairs, dropping off a bit at a time to each of the boys until I got to Hakyeon. I brought two portions, one for him and one for me. When I entered his room, Hakyeon was asleep. I set down the food, and gently shook him. “Hakyeon?” He opened his eyes and sat up, yawning. “I brought you some food.” I passed him his portion. He bobbed his head and turned so his back was to me. I cleaned his wounds while he ate. 

“Where did she go?” Hakyeon asked. I stopped for a second.

“What do you mean?” I asked, resuming in my task.

“She’s usually checking on us all the time. Making sure we don’t kill ourselves before she can hurt us more.” I stopped again. 

“You’ve really thought about things like that?” Hakyeon turned to look at me. 

“Yeah. This is not ideal for us. I haven’t thought about it, but I know Hongbin has. He’s too scared to attempt it though. Everyone is scared of her.” I sighed.

“I’m scared of her too Hakyeon. She’s sadistic and a terrible person, but I still love her. She is my sister. I hate what she does to her victims though…”

“Um..”

“Haneul. My name is Haneul.” I said, carefully fixing his shirt to cover the worst of the wounds. He turned to face me, his eyes dark and curious.

“Haneul…Does anyone survive?” I laughed, and looked at him.

“She won’t kill you. You’re just a doll to her. She was worried she broke your arm today.” He looked down for a second.

“Am I just a doll to you as well?” He asked shyly. I shook my head and smiled at him.

“No you aren’t Hakyeon. You are a human being, and deserve to be treated as one. I don’t believe the same way she does. The only reason I’m not confined like you is because there is no reason for me to escape. She’s all the family I have left. I can’t run from her like you could if you got free. That’s why I can do what I want. She still hurts me though. I’m just an in between, when she doesn’t have any victims.” Throughout my story, Hakyeon was staring intently at me. 

“So you have free will, but you are still a puppet?’ He asked. I nodded, and reached over for my plate. We ate in silence for a while, before Hakyeon looked up.

“How are the others?” I sighed.

“Leo’s doing okay, Hongbin’s a little jumpy. Hyuk is very dependent on me right now. Ravi is mad, and Ken is just…there.” Hakyeon nodded. 

“That sounds like their personalities. If I could, I would ask to keep Hyuk with me, but since that’s not going to happen…” I smiled sadly at him.

“I’ll keep an eye on him Leader N.” He looked at me with a strange expression.

“How did you know my nickname? Only the others use it…. It feels weird coming from you.” 

“Well if it makes you uncomfortable, I won’t use it.” He nodded, eating an orange slice.

“I like you using my given name Hakyeon better. N is just a nickname Hyuk gave me.” He motioned the general direction of Hyuk’s room. I nodded.

“I like Hakyeon better too.” I smiled, and for the first time, I saw a small smile from him. “See? You can smile too!” I teased. Hakyeon laughed a bright, clear laugh. I stood up. “I should go check on Hyuk. I promised him I would be back when I gave him food.” Hakyeon nodded. 

Hyuk was still eating when I went to his room. He looked up from his apple, and nodded at me. He made an unintelligible sound, and I just giggled.

“Hi Hyuk. How are you doing?” Instead of giving me thumbs up, he pointed it to the side. 

“Okay? Do you hurt anywhere?” He shook his head, and swallowed.   
“I’m just scared, noona. I don’t know who she’s going to hurt next, and if it is me, what would I do? I can’t do anything! She’s got control over me with that doll. I’m just terrified…” Suddenly, I heard a door slam. Sunhee was home, and she was not happy.


	3. Chapter 3

“UGH!” I heard Sunhee scream. She stomped down the steps, a doll in her hand. Hongbin’s, by the symbol on its chest. She sat down in her chair. “Hello unnie!” She said with fake optimism. “Today was WONDERFUL! I could just STAB someone!” She drove her pin into the chest of the doll. Hongbin screamed in pain, clutching his right side. She pulled out the pin, and grabbed another doll. Ravi. She stabbed the leg of the doll with her pin. Ravi fell to the ground, clutching his leg. She drove it deeper in, and Ravi yelled in pain. I saw the other boys flattened against the walls, their eyes wide. Suddenly Sunhee picked up two dolls. Hakyeon and Hyuk. She stared intently at me, and I felt her magic take over me. 

“Haneul unnie. I want you to take this pin, and stab Hakyeon with it.” My arm reached out of its own accord. Hakyeon was at the front of the glass, banging on it, trying to bring me back. I took the pin and his doll and turned to stare at him. I mouthed “I’m sorry.” before driving it into his good arm. Hakyeon screamed, and I saw Hyuk shrink farther down the wall. Sunhee handed me Hyuk’s doll, and placed Hakyeon’s on the table. “Now unnie, stab Hyuk. He needs to toughen up if he wants to survive any of this.” She smiled sweetly at me, her wooden knife swinging from her fingertips. “in the shoulder.” She whispered. I took her knife and turned to Hyuk. He stared at me, silent tears rushing down his cheeks. “Noona?” He mouthed. I smirked at him and held up his doll. I thrust the knife into the doll’s shoulder. Hyuk screamed, and a large gash appeared on his shoulder. He fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder as blood dripped out. Sunhee laughed. “That will be all Haneul.” Suddenly I felt my soul return from the doll. I ran to Hyuk, and flung open the door. “HYUK!” I quickly grabbed bandages and started wrapping his shoulder. 

“You-you didn’t do that on purpose noona, right?” He asked weakly.

“No no no Hyuk I could never hurt you. She possessed me with my doll. That was her, not me.” He nodded, his eyes dull with pain. I winced and mentally cursed myself for ever letting my sister get to this point. She was hurting innocent people for her own amusement. 

“You’re gonna be okay, Hyuk. It’s not that deep. You should stop bleeding soon.” He nodded and curled up on on his beanbag. I sighed and left his room, letting Hyuk get some rest. I walked over to Hongbin. He was clutching his wound, his breathing labored. I moved his hair out of his eyes.

“Hongbin? Tell me where it hurts.” He looked up at me, his eyes trying to focus, but unable to because of the thick contacts, rendering his vision useless.

“My-My side.” He lifted one of his hands away, and it was coated with thick red blood. I gasped. There was a large gash in his side. I carefully pulled what was left of his shirt away from the wound, and Hongbin hissed in pain. 

“I’m sorry, Hongbin, but I have to get the shirt away from it so I can help you.” He nodded, and I started cleaning the wound. After years of being controlled by my sister and taking care of the people she took, I was no longer scared of blood or nasty cuts. I was used to it.

“Am I going to be okay?” He asked weakly. I bit my lip.

“You should be, even though the cut is really deep.” I sighed, wrapping him up the best I could. His skin was a lot paler than when I had last seen him. I stood up. “That’s the best I can do for you right now. I’m really sorry Hongbin.” He shook his head.

“It’s not your fault Haneul. It really isn’t.” He went to the back of his room of glass and sat down, his eyes staring into nothing. I sighed and left his room.

Ravi obviously wanted nothing to do with me, because he had wrapped a piece of his torn shirt around his wound, and glared at me when I passed his room. 

I bit my lip, and entered Hakyeon’s room. He was sitting with his back to the couch, watching for my return. I rushed to his side, and started wrapping his arm up. His wound wasn’t very deep, as it was only a pin that was used. I didn’t say anything to him, and he didn’t say anything to me. I stood up and he turned to face me.

“I’m not mad at you, you know.” I nodded. He knew that it wasn’t my fault, and it wasn’t really that had hurt him. 

“I know, Hakyeon, I just wish I had stopped her before she could do anything.” He bit his lip and I walked out. I went upstairs to my bedroom, feeling that it was nighttime. I was free to roam the house as I pleased, and still stayed in my bedroom. I sat down in my room and decided to look up the boys. Maybe I could get a clue as to who they were, and there was something tugging at my conscience. I RECOGNIZED them. I just didn’t know where they were from. 

I typed all of the boys names in the search bar and clicked search, hoping for a result that would help me. I gasped.

“Idol group VIXX still missing after 2 months?!?” I read. Tears began to well in my eyes as I read the article.

“Shortly after their G.R.8.U promotion period ended, the 6 member boy group VIXX went missing, much to the horror of STARLIGHTS everywhere. Ken, Ravi, Hongbin, Leo, Hyuk, and N have been missing for a total of 2 months, and authorities are stumped. The 6 boys were traveling back to their dormitory after their goodbye stage, and never reached their destination, after which their manager called the police. If anyone has any information-” I pushed my laptop away, tears streaming down my cheeks. The photo of the boys matched at least their hair colors, though I could see bits and pieces of them. Hakyeon with tan skin, red hair and a big smile. Hyuk’s bright blonde hair and youthful grin. Ken and Hongbin with light brown hair and wide eyes. Ravi with a smile on his face and white-blonde hair. Leo with his dark hair and catlike stare. They were an idol group. I looked up at the ceiling. I couldn’t believe what I was reading.

I stormed into my sister’s room. She was playing on her tablet, her blonde hair in a ponytail. I slammed the sheet of paper down that I had printed out, the headline glaringly obvious. 

“An idol group?!? Are you trying your damnedest to get caught?” I screamed. She looked up nonchalantly. 

“Oh that?” She looked back at her game. “I knew they were in an idol group. That’s why I picked them for you. I know you like pretty flower boys.” I blew my bangs out of my face angrily. She didn't even care.

“Sunhee you’re gonna get murdered. You’re gonna get thrown in jail and killed and you’re the only family I have left. What happens when someone finds out?” She shrugged.

“Then I kill them all.” I gaped at her. 

“Sunhee you can’t just kill them. They’re IDOLS.” She shrugged.

“Get out of my room Haneul.” I huffed and stomped out of my sister’s room. She was seriously too much.


End file.
